the_future_is_wildfandomcom-20200215-history
Lurkfish
|name = Lurkfish |kingdom = Animalia |phylum = Chordata |class = Actinopterygii |image = Documentary= |-|Cartoon= |scale image = }} The '''lurkfish' is a species of large predatory fish native to the rivers and lakes of the Bengal Swamp of 100 million AD. A descendant of the electric catfish, it is notable for its ability to produce a strong (1000 volt) electric shock, with which it stuns or kills its prey. Biology The lurkfish is a very large fish, at 13 feet (4 metres) long. Its scaly skin and weed-like fins, spines, and barbels effectively camoflauge it as a large log, making it difficult to see in the murky water of the swamp. It has a mail of thick, protective plates covering its body beneath the skin, shielding its internal organs. However, its fins and barbels are still vulnerable to attack. The lurkfish's pectoral fins carry muscular spines that bury into the mud, allowing it to dig itself in. Along each side of the lurkfish are stacks of electrical muscles blocks called electrocytes. These electrocytes are able to generate a small charge individually, but when used at once they can generate a cumulative charge of over 1,000 volts (double that of a South American knifefish, such as an electric eel). The barbels of the lurkfish are also sensitive to any movement in the water; they form an electrical sensory net, capable of detecting even the smallest movement of potential prey in the water nearby. Behaviour The lurkfish is an ambush predator which can remain motionless in the water for several days without eating. It will wait for some time until prey moves within striking range, before launching itself forwards and engulfing its victim in its enormous mouth. It then retreats into the thick, muddy water deeper in the swamp to eat in safety. Larger, more dangerous prey items which could do injury to the lurkfish, such as the venomous swampus, are paralyzed or outright killed by the lurkfish's electric charge before they get too close. Ecology The lurkfish hunts a large number of aquatic swamp animals, but one of its most substantial prey items is the swampus, an amphibious octopus. Swampuses must return to the water to replenish their oxygen and to travel, exposing themselves to attack from the lurkfish, which is not at threat from the swampus' venomous bite due to its long-range killing method. Appearances In the documentary The lurkfish is introduced in "Waterland" when it stalks, stuns, and eats a female swampus which had been warned off from another swampus family's nursery vase. Later, one of the swampus mothers intentionally allows herself to be chased by a lurkfish in order to distract it and give her young the opportunity to safely enter the water. In the manga A lurkfish briefly appears in the third chapter of the ''The Future Is Wild'' manga. It accidentally shocks an adult toraton whilst stalking a swampus, and is thrown from the water and killed. In the animated series Major appearances A pair of lurkfish named Gill and Butch appear in the first episode, "The Electric Fisherman". They attempt to eat Ethan, but are used by the crew to give a jumpstart to the stranded Time Flyer. Minor appearances Lurkfish also appear in "Think Big" and "Squibbon See, Squibbon Do". In "Think Big", Emily accidentally uses the Chameliographic Helmet to scan and briefly turn into a lurkfish. In "Squibbon See, Squibbon Do", CG and Luis are ambushed and chased across the swamp by a lurkfish. List of appearances *''The Future Is Wild'' **1x01. Welcome to the Future **1x06. Waterland **''The Future Is Wild'' (US) *''The Future Is Wild: A Natural History of the Future'' *''The Future Is Wild'' (fulldome show) *''The Future Is Wild'' manga **03. Bengal Swamp *''The Future Is Wild'' animated series **1x01. The Electric Fisherman **1x05. Think Big **1x06. Squibbon See, Squibbon Do *''The Future Is Wild: The Living Book'' In other languages Navigation Category:Animals Category:Fish Category:Organisms of 100 million AD Category:Organisms of the Bengal Swamp Category:100 million AD